darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 13
(Manga) Code: 000 (Original Story) |noofchapter = 13 |pages = 63 |releasedate = January 14, 2018 |previous =Chapter 12 |next = Chapter 14 }} This is the thirteenth chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX. Plot Zero Two drags Hiro around the backyard and asks him to show her around. Zorome wonders if holding hands feels good and Goro suggests he ask Miku. Zorome rejects that and prefers to hold hands with Kokoro. However, he is shocked to see her holding hands with Futoshi, who said Kokoro didn’t think it was a problem and she wants to imitate Hiro and Zero Two. Miku accuses Zorome of infecting them with his actions and asks if it’s a pity he can’t hold hands with a pretty girl like Kokoro. Kokoro notices Mitsuru walking alone and she tells Futoshi that’s enough and she has to water the flowers. Mitsuru sits in the greenhouse and remembers when he used to want to be like Hiro. Kokoro comes in with a watering can and asks if he likes flowers but he says he wanted to be alone. Kokoro offers to listen to his problems but he coldly tells her to leave him alone and he has nothing to talk about with her. Hiro explains the schedule and the environments to Zero Two. He mentions there is no sky but is still rains, which Zero Two has never heard of and asks Hiro to make it rain. He says only Papa decides that but she insists. The intercom announces the kissing with Plantation 26 is about to begin. At HQ, Papa asks what they will do with Strelizia‘s current situation. They got interesting information from the last battle but are not interest in Zero Two pairing with Hiro. More klaxosaurs have been appearing in many places and there have been reports of giant specimens. Papa says the circumstances would be ideal for the 9’s but they have too many other things and the cou can’t keep following Dr. Franxx’s whims. Papa decides to bring in the 9’s. Kissing is when a large scale of magnetic material is carried through a connection between two plantations. Hiro narrates no one would be alive if it weren’t for the magnetic material because all the structures and FRANXX units are made from energy. He remembers how kissing a special thing and wonders if the adults kiss. Ichigo and Goro look at him with concern. In the bathroom, Hiro feels the pain getting worse but is shocked to find Zero Two in the bath watching him. She gets out and makes him show her the tumor on his chest. Ichigo asks where Hiro is and Goro says he wanted to take a bath and rest early. They suspect something is wrong and are worried about him. They see a mysterious person approaching them. He introduces himself as 9 Alpha, the leader of the special forces under APE and he is looking for a former member named 9 Iota, who is Zero Two. Appearances Gallery Links es:Capítulo 13 pl:Rozdział 13 Category:Chapters Category:DARLING in the FRANXX Category:Chapters